1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and particularly to a mouse structure that is retractable, less space occupied when not in use, and easy to use.
2. Related Art
Types and shapes of mice are many and various. Whatever the type or shape of a conventional mouse has its own physical size which occupies a certain space whenever it is in use or not. Although a mouse can be designed as small size, they are merely suitable for users of smaller palms but not for most users. Hence a mouse is improved to have a retractable portion for being retractable into a casing of the mouse to reduce the size when not in use. However, no matter the retractable portion is being retracted in or pulled out of the mouse, it is required to apply a certain force during the whole process of retracting and pulling the retractable portion in place, and it is strength-consuming and rather inconvenient in use. Therefore, it is imperative to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional mouse by improving it to be less-space occupied and easy use.